the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
White Wolf
White Wolf is a Russian private military company headquartered in Volgograd, Russia. It is the third largest private military company in the world (Nom De Guerre International is second, Academi is first, and White Wolf is the third). During the Bolivian Conflict, White Wolf was one of many PMCs deployed to Bolivia, having been hired by rich anti-cartel rebels to provide security for their families and to assist anti-cartel rebels in fighting the cartel. Notable members *Bogdan Gushenko *Arkady Gretkov *Ilya Pankov *Stasya Tikhonova Weapons and equipment Small arms *AK-74 *AKS-74u *AK-12 *AK-15 *SV-98 *AKM *AK-47 *KSVK * Lynx *FN P90 *FN P90 *Tavor X95 SMG *JS 9 mm *MTs255 *MTs255-12 *PKP Pecheneg *A-91 *ASh-12 *Dragunov *SVU-AS *M40A5 *Steyr Scout Elite Vehicles *Technical *Mi-24 Hind *KA-60 Kasatka *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *'BM-21' *'BMP-2' *'ATV' *'Dirt Bike' Gallery Arkady Gretkov.png|Arkady Gretkov, one of the founders of White Wolf, also Ilya's close friend Ilya Pankov.png|Ilya Pankov Stasya Tikhonova.png|Stasya Tikhonova White Wolf Chemical Agents.png White Wolf sniper.png White Wolf Specialist.png White Wolf Engineer.png White Wolf Rifleman 4.png White Wolf Rifleman 3.png White Wolf Rifleman 2.png White Wolf rifleman.png Quotes *''"Иди к черту!"/"Idi k chertu!"/"Go to Hell!" *"Он мертвец!"/"On mertvets!"/"He is a dead man!"'' *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *''"Иди к черту!"/"Idi k chertu!"/"Go to hell!" *"Нарко мразь!"/"Narko mraz'!"''/"Narco filth!" Category:Factions